Low carbon fortnight
The basic idea Low Carbon Fortnight (L F) is a way of publicising the positive apsects of transition to Low carbon communities, a Low carbon economy and a Low carbon future, in a concentrated way, over a concentrated period, and repeated annually. Why? Climate change has been described as the most serious threat facing the planet. As well as being AGAINST indifference and inaction, LCF would be a way to demonstrate what people can also be FOR. Existing initiatives such as Sustainability Weeks although they can do marvellous things to raise the profile of 'sustainability', arguably might not also be tapping into enough the topic which most concerns people - global warming. Global warming, and climate change, is perhaps a more easily recognised topic than sustainability and attracting people to take action toward Low carbon futures can also be a way of attracting them to more sustainable ways of living. So, for example, existing Sustainabilty Week type inititiatvies could be Sustainability Weeks AND low carbon fortnights. The recent Manchester is my Planet campaign is just one example of campaigns for action on climate change capturing peoples imagination. When? In the summer - (Northern Hemisphere - the countries that need to do most are there). Around Blue nose day, which is itself linked to World Environment Day in early June. So for 2006 this would be something like 3 -17 June, with Blue nose day on 9 June. Who? A wide variety of organisations and groups would be invited to participate by helping publicise the week, both leading up to and during it, and encouraged to hold events they maybe considering organising anyway during the fortnight. These would be several types of groups #groups promoting Low carbon communities and Low carbon futures #groups concerned about Climate change #groups concerned about Peak oil #groups contributing to sustainability and sustainable development #groups contributing to particular aspects of sustainability (see for example Topics in the Local Sustainability Ideas Bank) which also help with the transition to Low carbon futures #groups representing different stakeholders e.g youth, politicians, etc. What? One of the aims, (this need not be all that is done), would be to make the maximun use of new technology. For example there could be a simple logo along the lines of the Blue nose day or Wear purple for Kyoto day graphics, simple striking designs that could be easily added to supporting groups websites. Individuals AND community groups would be offered a whole variety options for lower carbon living and full use would be made of sites such as PledgeBank to gather support for specific actions. Pressurising decision-makers Supporters would be encouraged to report back on their actions and information on what ordinary citizens and community groups are already doing (and so leading, not following, the politicians). This information, including for example records of successful pledges, etc, could then be collated and passed on to politicians around Blue nose day Low carbon calendar As well as events during the fortnight, LCF would promote a Low carbon calendar drawing together all other events throughout the year which might be said to be also contributing toward lower carbon futures (or climate change). Examples might include In Town Without My Car Day, Buy Nothing Day, Bike week, Bike to Work Week, (Wear purple for Kyoto day) etc, etc., and supporters of LCF would be encouraged to deepen their appreciation of the benefits of the transition to a Low carbon future throughout the year. Discuss or comment on these ideas Use the talk page - see discussion tab at top of the page - associated with this article to post your comments, extra ideas, etc. Category:Low carbon future